


Lily (Extended Version)

by Seer_Celine



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: DEMONS JIM!, Death, Ghosts, Haunted House, Markiplier Manor, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Post-World War II, Secret Children, Trauma, missing parents, post-wkm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_Celine/pseuds/Seer_Celine
Summary: Eighteen years after the events of Who Killed Markiplier, Lily, the secret love child of Celine and The Colonel, begins an investigation that will unearth the truth behind her parents’ disappearance, as well as what really happened at Markiplier Manor on the night of Friday, October 13th, 1927.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 12





	Lily (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended version of a short story project of the same name. Lily (which I will link here once it's posted) is a fan project in the form of an audio-drama podcast. The script will be posted here on AO3, but my goal is to one day produce it into an actual podcast special. If you think you'd be interested in helping out, whether that's voicing or producing the special, dm me @seer-celine on tumblr. Thanks! 
> 
> I have plans to expand upon this extended version, but for now it will be on hold until I finish the script. Tbh I just liked both the long and short-form versions of this story so that's why I'm doing both lol.

[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT]  
[LOG DATE 09/05/1945]

[CLICK]  
MARIAN: ...and now it’s on, see?

LILY: Wow…I never knew recording devices could be so...small. I’m used to the big ones, you know, with the wheels that take up the whole table?

MARIAN: Well, that’s why it’s called a Minifon, dear. Now, go on! Speak into it!

LILY: ...What do I say?

MARIAN: Tell the people at home your name.

LILY: The people at home? Is someone going to listen to this?

MARIAN: [EXASPERATED SIGH] I don’t mean that literally, dear. But, come to think of it...maybe it might be easier for you if you pretend that were the case. Imagine you’re talking to someone. Introduce yourself!

LILY: Alright…[DEEP BREATH] Um, hello. My name is Lily—Lily Barnum-Doom. 

MARIAN: ...And what are you investigating?

LILY: I’m trying to figure out what happened to my parents, Celine Doom and Colonel William J. Barnum. They were last seen on the night of Friday, October 13th, 1927. 

MARIAN: See? There you go! Now, all you need to do is record your progress on here. It’s like a diary, only you’re talking instead of writing. 

LILY: Makes sense to me! And you’re sure you want me to keep this?

MARIAN: Of course! Anything for you, sweetheart. 

LILY: Well, thank you. I really appreciate it. 

[SILENCE]

MARIAN: I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, Lily. 

LILY: I know, but it’s about high time I leave the orphanage, hm? I’ve been aged out for five years now. 

MARIAN: Oh, hush, I wasn’t about to throw you out, not in the middle of a global war. In any case, there were much bigger things to worry about than a nineteen year old girl still in an orphanage. 

LILY: And look at me now, I’m twenty-three and finally getting out of your hair. 

MARIAN: Well, the war is over now, has been for a few days, which means I’m ready to actually let you go. 

LILY: ...I can still come and visit you, right?

MARIAN: Lily, I’d be upset if you didn’t! After all, I want to hear all about your latest findings! [SIGH] I just wish I knew more so I could help you.

LILY: That’s alright, I’m sure I’ll manage. But thank you, for everything. 

[SILENCE]

LILY: Right, well, I should go finish packing my things. 

MARIAN: Yes, that’s right, I interrupted you. Go on! 

[FOOTSTEPS]  
[DOOR CLOSE]  
[TELEPHONE BEING DIALED]

MARIAN: It’s Marian. She’s leaving the orphanage today. 

[MUFFLED RESPONSE]

MARIAN: I’m telling you this because I won’t be able to supervise her anymore. 

[MUFFLED RESPONSE]

MARIAN: Yes, I know our agreement, but she’s a grown woman. I can’t keep her here any longer. The war bought us time, but now-

[MUFFLED RESPONSE]

MARIAN: No, I didn’t give her the box. I thought about it, but I don’t think she’s ready. I don’t think we’re ready. 

[MUFFLED RESPONSE]

MARIAN: Well, I’m going to have to give it to her at some point! If she finds out I’ve been holding on to all their old stuff it’ll damage her trust in me, that’ll only hurt us in the long run. She needs to be able to trust us. Just—I’ve got this covered, but I’ll keep you in the loop. 

[PHONE HANG UP]  
[DOOR OPENING]

LILY: Me, again. Sorry, I forgot the Minifon!

MARIAN: Oh, right! Of course! 

[MUFFLED NOISES]

LILY: Oh, huh, it’s still recording—

[END OF RECORDING]


End file.
